A Love Lost
by toxixshade314
Summary: This is an AU of Vampires: The Masquerade. It is about how my OC Celeste leaves without telling Nines she loves him. There will be cameos from LaCroix's guard dog and the Sabbat. So please enjoy and tell what you think because I would like to continue this. please forgive the chapter 2 mess up I might change that later for now chapter two is with Ch. 1 . I have changed it to M now.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Love.

Celeste never thought that she would be working with another group. She was a Gangrel, and they tend to be loners. But Celeste was not like most Gangrel's; she had the ability to transform into a beast. That power proved useful to LaCroix; little did he know that her power would be his down fall. Celeste now sat in the back seat of a cab that was leaving L.A. she had done a lot to gain enemies and allies. And she was leaving an ally behind without saying goodbye. She had left a note at her apartment in Santa Monica with her ring next to it. Staring out the window Celeste hoped he would understand for she caused so much trouble for him and now LaCroix's former guard dog was hunting for her. Next to her sat the girl she saved in the hospital; she never really learned her name and didn't really want to. Still she couldn't leave her there by herself. She remembered how kind she was the night before they left.

Celeste sat crying in her desk chair, the piece of paper had a few dark spots from her tears. On it she had been writing a letter for Nines. She had begun to like him, even after she caused a blood hunt for him, maybe even love him. She had told Jack how she felt and he said he could feel it as could others. He wanted what was best for her. Celeste wondered if Jack had a thing for her but she pushed it aside when he encouraged her to go after Nines. The werewolf attack showed something about Nines. If he hated her for what she did he would not have saved her. And now here she sat writing a letter for him to find declaring how she felt. She was a coward, a huge stupid coward. The women she saved came in and hugged her tightly as Celeste cried. The women just held her and rubbed her back lightly as she shushed her like a mother would to a child. "Celeste it's okay. I'm here for you. This is for his own good you know that. Now get some rest I'll finish packing for you." Celeste wiped her eyes and nodded at the women. Celeste climbed into bed listening to her friend puttering around the apartment. She was just about to close her eyes when she felt her ring on her finger. Getting up she slid it off her finger and placed it on the letter. She went back to bed knowing this was the right thing to do.

The cabby drove for 2 days straight free of charge. Considering how he had put up with her constant back and forth he still did this for free. They finally arrived in Texas where he dropped his two passengers off at an apartment complex. The place was a lot nicer than their safe house. Sighing Celeste grabbed her things and went into the office to get their keys for the room. Little did she know that at this time Nine's had found her letter and ring.

Nines Rodriguez was the sort of leader of the Anarchs. He didn't consider himself the leader but the others did and they looked up to him. He had just left the last round where he had been waiting for Celeste; they were supposed to go deal with a pack of werewolves that were causing trouble but she never showed up. He and Jack walked into her apartment and saw it was devoid of her belongings all that was left was a letter and a ring. Her ring. He walked over to the desk and picked up the note while fingering the ring in his other hand.

_Nines, if your reading this then that means I'm gone. I had to leave LaCroix's guard dog is still looking for me as well as the Sabbat. I have made you a target to many times and for that I'm sorry. Know that I do this to keep you safe and unharmed. I wish I got to tell you this in person but I have really come to like you. I know you might not feel the same way but I have to get it off my chest. I love you I have for a while. There I said it. I must apologize again but I don't regret knowing that your safe. Good luck Nines._

_Your friend and fellow Gangrel Anarch,_

_Celeste._

Nines looked down at the ring. Tears welled up in his eyes just looking at it. He reached around his neck and grabbed at the clasp on his necklace. Once he had it undone he slid the ring on it and put the necklace back on. He took the letter and folded it and put it in his jacket pocket. Turning around he found Jack in the bathroom rummaging in the mirror cabinet. "Let's go Jack we need to find – what are you doing?" Jack turned around slowly a huge grin on his face. "Dude she has pot! She has pot!" Jack said in an excited high pitch squealing tone at his discovery. Nines shook his head in exasperation of course he would be excited about that. After Jack stuffed his vest pockets and pants with the abandoned pot they left to find Celeste.

Chapter 2: Searching for her. 

Celeste woke up to the ringing of her cellphone, seeing it was Damsel she decided to answer it.

"Hey what's up baby girl?"

The other end was quiet for a minute.

"What's up? I just got a call from Jack saying you skipped town. What the hell Celeste?"

"Okay I know this looks bad but hear me out. LaCroix's guard dog has been searching for me as well as the Sabbat. You know those two are trouble. Plus like me the guard dog is a Gangrel."

Celeste could hear a loud tapping sound which she deduced that it was coming from Damsel.

"Yeah well Celeste that still doesn't warrant your sudden disappearance without saying goodbye." Damsel's voice cracked at the end of her comment. Celeste had really hurt her friends and she felt bad.

"What ever I didn't call you to yell at you. I called to tell you to be safe and to at least call me when you have the chance. I love you baby girl stay safe." Damsel hung up on Celeste and dialed a new number. Pulling out another cell phone she brought up a screen that showed a map and a large red blinking dot. A low gruff voice answered on he other end.

"She's in Texas, the address is 1315 West Banks AVE. Good luck." Damsel knew that Celeste didn't want to be found but he was her friend and he needed her. she just hoped Nines got to her in time.


	2. Chapter 3: Enemies to allies

Chapter 3: Enemies to Allies.

The Sheriff leaned up against the ally wall his arms crossed and head hung low. looking at his watch he saw that it was 12:20 a.m. he growled quietly cursing them.

"This was just a waste of time. I never should have come here."

The Sheriff pushed off the wall and began to walk to his apartment. A shadow to his left caught his attention causing him to reach for the shotgun strapped on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you guard dog. There are five of us and only one of you now just relax and hear us out."

The Sheriff released his shotgun and crossed his arms again but exposed one hand so he could summon a spectral wolf or two.

"We are both after the same girl and she is very powerful. I saw we work together to kill her and then we go our separate ways."

"How do I know you won't betray me while we are searching for her?" The Sheriff asked quizzically narrowing his eyes at the Sabbat bastard.

"I am giving you a gentleman's honor. I may be Sabbat but I still hold my honor." The Sabbat held his hand out to the Sheriff.

"Very well, ut if you even think about betraying me I'll rip your head off faster than you can say shit."

The Sheriff grabbed the Sabbat's hand and gave one firm hand shake.

"Oh and guard dog just so you know my name is Kelard."

The Sabbat faded back into the shadows leaving the Sheriff alone in the alleyway. He knew he had made a deal with the devil, but he knew it increased his chance of finding LaCroix's murderer. Maybe the Sabbat weren't mindless after all. oh who was he fooling they were very incompetent.


	3. Chapter 4: cramped spaces make mad faces

Chapter 4: Cramped spaces make angry faces.

Nines and Jack had been on the road a day now and the close space was already starting to get to them. Jack had already used half of the pot he had found in Celeste's safe house. Even though they were vampires they still suffered the side effects of being high. It was that very night that Nines just exploded his anger and anxiousness getting the best of him, at Jack.

"Man Nines this is some goooooood pot. He-he-he-hic! Seriously I don't get why your are upset just relax and let the high take you over."

Nines gripped the steering wheel as pressed on the gas pedal. Jack began to jab Nines lightly in the arm but rather than it being funny it pushed Nines over the edge.

"Stop it man! You're getting on my ass!" Nines banged his fist on the wheel in anger.

"Relax man I'm just trying to make you at least smile or laugh but- DUDE that cluster of stars looks like LaCroix's head on a dog!" Jack began to laugh uncontrollably and started to punch Nines repeatedly.

"ENOUGH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU AND YOU'RE BURNT OUT BRAIN"

Nines had finally cracked and Jack was partly to blame. They really needed to find Celeste. Jack just hoped that Celeste would be happy to see them.


	4. Chapter 5: And I'm hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 5: And I'm hungry like the Wolf.

Heater ducked the flying table chair that Celeste had thrown and watched it crashed on the wall. Right where her head was she saw a chair leg embedded in the wall. Celeste continued screaming and banging on the walls. She was not as strong because she hadn't eaten in days so therefore she left minimal, explainable damage. Heather sighed and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag of Elder Viatae. Ripping the top off she tossed it to Celeste who caught it with her war form hands and drank it greedily. Heather walked into her room and grabbed her black metal worn box and opened it to produce a claw the size of an apple with feathers tied to it and a leather cord. Walking back out, she went over to Celeste and put the talisman on her. Celeste looked to Heather and then to the front door. With a nod of encouragement from Heather Celeste opened the door and went out into the night life.

Celeste began to track down a mountain lion but was stopped by the smell of human blood. Following it she came across a campsite with a dying fire and a rattling tent. Inside the tent she heard the moans and groans of a man and women going at it. She continued to walk around the camp quietly looking at the various items strewn about. Finding nothing of interest she took off running. She stopped to examine a set of footprints and heard the click of a gun. Turning around she saw a man in a thick jacket and pants with snake boots on. She looked down to find the barrel of a hunting rifle connecting to her chest. The man shook with fear as Celeste looked at him her eyes changing into those of her war form.

"You came at the wrong time hunter. I haven't fed in days and you're giving off the scent of fear and that makes your blood taste better. Now hold still because I'm hungry like the wolf!"

Celeste roared and bit into the man's neck. The blood flowed free running into her mouth. The man scratched at her and screamed in pain and horror. Celeste was becoming irritated and released the man. She kept her grip on his neck and placed her free hand on top of his head shoved his neck down her knee breaking it and severing it from his shoulders. She dropped the body and held the head over her mouth and let the rest of the blood fall into her mouth. She was full and content. Taking the body up a mountain she threw the two pieces into a small crevice and put a huge boulder in front of it and jumped off the cliff and ran back home.

Heather heard the front door open signaling that Celeste was home. Putting her book down she went out to greet her friend and saw her covered in blood. Walking into the bathroom she began to run a bath for her friend. A loud thump caught Heater's attention. Turning she saw Celeste on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and nose. Something was wrong but she didn't know what if only there was another vampire here. Little did she know the nearest vampire was two hours away and was headed straight for Celeste.


	5. Chapter 6: My Immortal

Chapter 6: My Immortal.

I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence on loop while I wrote this. I took this to a different interpretation for the sake of the story, so instead of it being about a break up it's about being reunited at last. Please enjoy.

* * *

Heather had been sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Celeste for two hours. She did her best to clean up the blood and put Celeste on her side but moving her was impossible due to the fact that Celeste had her hands gripped to the floorboards like nails. Removing one hand to roll Celeste on her side was a production. Better to leave her there and call someone. Heather had gone to Celeste's bedroom to get her phone but the sound of a car engine stopped her in her tracks. Heather swiftly walked to the front door and looked out the peep hole to see who it was. Two bulky figures appeared in front of the door. Gasping Heather unlocked the door and threw it open to reveal Nines and Jack. Pulling them both inside to see Celeste, she began to explained what happened as Nines knelt down next to her and smoothed some hair out of Celeste's face.

"She just collapsed and blood began to spill from her mouth and nose. I didn't know what to do so I just rolled her on her side as you see here." Heather explained frantically to Jack who began to walk to where the hole in the floor was.

"Heather what happened to the floor here?"

"Oh Celeste had gripped the floorboards and I had to rip one up to roll her on her side. I'm scared guys what's happening to her?"

"Her body is rejecting the blood she drank. And what's strange is that its human blood, animal I can understand but human that's strange for her and she's not a Venture."

Nines had begun to remove her other hand from the floorboard by softly stroking her fingers. The claws began to return to finger nails as Nines continued to stroke her fingers. He had blocked out the conversation Jack and Heather were having and picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her while he rubbed her shoulder and pleaded to any deity willing to listen to him in hopes that she would get better.

* * *

_Celeste watched Nines and Jack as they threw daggers on a dart board that had LaCroix's photo on it. Well it was LaCroix's crotch actually. She laughed as Jack was bragging about how he swore that he saw LaCroix's ass fly through the air when the Sarcophagus blew up. She started to choke mid laugh and saw blood spill onto the floor and felt it flowing from her nose as well. Celeste doubled over coughing up blood. Nines was running run towards her but he didn't move, he didn't get closer at all. It was as if he was gone even though he was there. Celeste's vision began to blur as the blood became too thick to retch up. Still as a tree she saw Nines still running towards her but not getting closer. Finally she gave up and laid her head on the floor_.

Celeste woke up gasping for breath in her bed and clutching something firm. Looking down she saw it was a hand and followed it up to see its owner. Looking down at her was Nines a relieved look on his face. Celeste pulled him down on top of her and hugged him tight and began to cry.

"Hey hey now no crying it's okay. You're safe and sound." Nines murmured to her as she began to cry.

"I'm just so happy to see you. I just- wait what are you doing here?" Celeste pushed Nines back to look him in the face.

"When you didn't show up at the last round I began to worry. Jack came with me and we found the letter and ring you left. Oh and Jack kind of used up your pot but I will pay you back or get you some more. Damsel told us where you were by tracking your cell phone's GPS. I know you're still kicking yourself for getting me into so much trouble but LaCroix dominated you into telling him. I never blamed you for what happened to me." Celeste began to tear up as Nines explained how he felt and how he found her.

"Nines I should have told you this in person instead of paper but I love you. I have loved you since you saved me from those Sabbat when they ambushed me outside of Downtown Los Angles. I'm also sorry for not doing this when I had the chance." Celeste framed Nines's face in her hands and pulled him to kiss her. Nines responded by wrapping one arm under and around her back while he kept his other hand on the back of her head. He pulled her midsection up towards him causing her to arch her back and grind her hips against his. Celeste moaned at the friction between their hips and began to rip Nines's shirt down the middle in the back and front. Sitting up he shook the tattered remains off and pulled Celeste's shirt off in the same way revealing a black and pink lace bra. Nines smiled as she arched her chest towards him. He lowered his head and began to kiss her above the bra line were her breast began. Celeste squeaked as she felt sharp teeth bite her over her heart. Looking down she watched Nines place a small soft kiss over the now healing bite mark. Gripped the middle of her bra in both his fore finger and thumb, Nines twisted the middle of the bra apart to reveal her full breasts. Greedily her took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck and bite while his hand began to play with the other nipple. Celeste was moaning at his ministrations and began to writhe against him. She began to grind her hips against his and smiled when she felt a huge bulge in his pants. She wanted him but he wasn't in the mood for a quick fuck. He wanted it to be special after all she was his immortal.


End file.
